


The new adventures of 007

by ootopcat



Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, New 007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ootopcat/pseuds/ootopcat
Summary: The concept of this story is in chapter 1, which is kind of a prologue.
Kudos: 1





	1. The new 007

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I plan to add chapters over time and see where the story goes. Comments are very welcome and may encourage me to keep going! I'm writing this as a fun distraction from a full fantasy novel, so new chapters will come quite slowly.

‘We checked you know, James,’ said M.  
‘Sir?’  
‘To see if you’d changed your name to have the same first name and initials as Bond, to get the coveted 007 number.’  
‘Sir, my integrity. I was asked that at my first interview. And the second. And several times since.’  
‘Well look, you are 007 from this moment. It is happenstance, nothing more. It’s been vacant five years now, and it was the only number left. I strongly considered making you 0010, but I can’t be bothered to type the extra digit every time. Don’t let it go to your head – you’re the most inexperienced double-0 agent we’ve got.’  
‘Right you are sir.’  
‘Now, go and see Q for your issued kit and get yourself familiarised with it. Back here first thing tomorrow and then you’re on a plane. Pack light.’  
‘My first mission? Grand! Oh, and sir. As you raised my name. Suppose I was to marry someone with the name Bond. The Service wouldn’t interfere with the decision of which name we kept, would it?’  
‘Black! Get out.’

‘James, you’re not winding the old man up already? Are you trying to imitate Bond?’  
‘Miss Moneypenny, my dear. I can’t believe you’ve been looking after M all these years. You don’t look a day over thirty.’  
‘Oh, James! I’m nearly double that and you know it. I’m going to enjoy having 007 around again, I can tell.’  
‘And I hope you show me all the same favouritism I heard you gave him, darling.’

‘Q?’  
‘Ah, 007. Now listen, you’re not going to become the bane of my life like the last chap, are you?’  
‘I’ll do my best.’  
‘Good. Wait, did you mean … never mind. This is your pistol. It’s a Glock, small variant that’s better able to be concealed. As well as most of the housing being plastic, when it’s loaded it emits a small EM pulse that masks the metal signature to nearby scanners.’  
‘Can’t I have a Walther PPK?’  
‘I’ll ignore that. Your fitted clothing will be ready for collection at the Service tailors. See if you can find all four invisible pockets, sewn into the jacket lining and trouser waistband. For those pockets, here are shrink-wrapped dollars, ten $100 bills, a fake ID that will fool Interpol-level checks, and four pills. They’re caplets so they can be easily swallowed without water and are fast acting. The red ones are powerful painkillers, in case you take a few knocks and don’t have time to visit a doctor. The blue ones are strong stimulants, equivalent to quite a few cups of coffee straight to your nervous system. You should only take one of either in a day. You remember which is which?’  
‘Red if blood, blue for a boost, got it.’

James knew he’d struggle to sleep the night before his first mission if he didn’t make himself tired. Now 11pm, the streets and green spaces surrounding his Kensington apartment would be quiet. Dressed in his black, long-sleeved sports kit, he pushed himself hard around his usual night parkour route. He vaulted the fence into Holland Park, hurdled or leapt on benches, going into neat rolls on landing. Soon he was tearing around the Serpentine in Hyde Park, then heading home via a quick loop of the Albert Hall.


	2. 007’s first mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new 007 is just starting out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I plan to add chapters over time and see where the story goes. Comments are very welcome and may encourage me to keep going! I'm writing this as a fun distraction from a full fantasy novel, so new chapters will come quite slowly.

007 was briefed by M first thing and whisked from Vauxhall to London City airport by the firm’s chauffeur. On the plane he mulled over his mission, a simple track-down-and-confirm-connection affair. M was giving him an easy start. Or seeing what he’s made of, he thought. If it involved the nefarious criminal organisation SPECTRE, headed by the shadowy Blofeld, it must be important. After the year of training, getting to read the top secret case file, and now being in the field, made him feel like he was at last a secret agent.

In Istanbul, he was thrilled to find his room at the Radisson overlooked the Bosphorus. He made a mental note that it pays to keep Moneypenny sweet as he stripped to quickly shower. In smart-casual evening attire: jacket, shirt with two buttons undone, he found he had time to try the hotel bar.  
‘A vodka martini please.’  
‘Certainly sir. Would you like it on your room bill?’  
‘No, on card please.’ He didn’t need an itemised bill finding its way to M.

An hour later he’d strolled up to Topkapi Palace.  
‘Closed sir. Come back tomorrow.’  
‘I’m here for the private event at the Baghdad Pavilion. Mr Domaç invited me personally.’  
The guard seemed surprised, but Black’s smile, persistent eye contact, and knowledge of the venue and host were enough to satisfy him. Opening the gate, he said, ‘I will need to hold your identification.’   
Black held out his fake ID. As he did he saw the man had a walkie-talkie on his belt. Knowing he would verify this particular guest, likely being the only westerner, Black decided on a different course. As the man’s focus was on taking the ID card, he took a step forward and brought his knee up hard into the man’s groin, and followed it with a fast right swing to his temple. He dragged the unconscious man into the small guard hut and closed the door. Throwing the radio into some bushes, he jogged across the courtyards then kept to the shadows as much as possible as he approached the pavilion. 

007 edged into position, careful not to move the foliage through which he observed the scene. It appeared to be a fancy but exclusive cocktail party. Removing his smart watch, he swiped up and the rear housing opened to reveal a camera lens. Looking at the image on the screen, he pinched to zoom and tapped to take photos of as many of the guests as he could. Damn, the man he’d been sent to confirm had a connection to SPECTRE wasn’t among them. He knelt down and waited. A man, plain-clothed but obviously on security detail, moved to stand right in front of Black. Now the door of the Baghdad Pavilion opened and two men emerged. Black could just make out one of them: Stavros Blofeld himself! Unmistakeable at six foot two and well built, with short blond hair. So he’d been speaking privately with the other man, must be business, thought Black. If only this guard would move on. Rising slowly to get a better view, he undid his watch and got the camera ready again. He carefully took a step to his left to get a shot of Blofeld and his associate, and a small twig snapped. Black froze, poised to take the picture. The guard spun around and stared right at him.  
‘Hi, I’m with the six o’clock news,’ Black called, simultaneously taking as many pictures as he could.  
In the guard’s hand appeared … his radio. He simply said, ‘intruder’ then lunged toward Black. 007 ducked then spun on his heel and ran. Approaching the perimeter wall, he mentally reviewed how high up Topkapi Palace was, and his emergency exit route. Barely slowing, he slid over the wall, landing in the Fig Garden. Fast, before the chasing guard had a clear shot at him, he raced to the next wall, vaulted it, and reached the Elephant Garden. Now keeping to the wall for cover, he ran north, then scaled the third wall into the park below. Regulating his pace, he jogged north east into the cover of some trees. Luckily it was only a mile to his hotel and he made it in eight minutes. 

In his room he reviewed the last photos he’d taken. The first two were blurry, the next two were mostly the guard’s face, the last one … yes! Blofeld, and beside him — Aleksander Volkov, better known as The Wolf. Elated at his mission being a success, and way too pumped to try to sleep, Black poured himself a drink and went out onto his little balcony. He watched the various craft making their way across the Bosphorus and savoured the cool evening breeze on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 007 will return in ... chapter 3! This time he's heading to Vilnius and Minsk.


End file.
